Dance It Up Wiki:Rules
Wiki Rules #First, no cursing! Profanity. This is a site about a kid's show. The words "Hell" and "Damn" are not allowed in this wiki! Do not say inappropriate words! #No inappropriate material. #Do not erase stuff unless you know it is false. #Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. It will be immediately erased. #Do not create a page with false information for it will be deleted. #Do not make a page that is completely irrelevant to Dance It Up, the wiki, or that centers around one's opinion on the show. #Edits such as, rewording sentences, taking periods off pages and putting them back on, adding extra punctuations, taking off information then putting it back on, and/or adding the same information in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits to gain edits, badges, and/or points. They are not acceptable. #No cyber-bullying. Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. #No spamming! Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. #No ship-bashing. If you don't like a certain ship, don't leave a rude comment on that page! Your comment will be deleted immediately. #Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing or any other topic is considered vandalism. #Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. #Inserting something that has nothing related to the page, is a chance of block. #Adding unneeded categories will get you blocked! #Adding duplicate pages will also get you blocked! #Do not remove templates from pages! #Do not mess up templates! It will cost you a block! #Do not rename pages into something useless! Your edits will be reverted and you will have a problem! #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. #Do not post any episode links before the episode has aired! #You need to create an account if you don't have one. It's easy and free! #If you want to delete a page, please see an admin. #Stay on topic! (Example: If you're on the CeCe page don't talk about how much you love Gunther) #Do not upload any personal pictures of yourself. We only allow pics related to Dance It Up. #Have fun on this wiki! *If you have questions about any of these, feel free to ask an administrator. Warning/Blocking Rules Every time you break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings and you will be blocked. The time period of a block can go from a few hours to permanent, depending on what you did. Also, if your block is over and you still are breaking the rules, you will be blocked for a longer duration, up to a permanent ban. Comment Rules #No inappropriate language/profanity #No irrelevant comments #Do not give out personal information #Do not offend users #Do not put down other users for stating their opinion #Comments cannot contain inappropriate content #Not one form of cyber bullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) #Do not talk about personal life on a page. (Example: What School do you go to?) #Do not post a survey that is not relevant to the page. #Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. #Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. #Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users #Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way #Do not post any disturbing comments #Accept the opinions of others Message Wall/Forum Rules #No inappropriate language/profanity #No irrelevant comment #Do not give out personal information #Do not offend users #Do not put down other users for stating their opinion #Comments cannot contain inappropriate content #Not one form of cyber bullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) #Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. #Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. #Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users #Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way #Do not post any disturbing comments #Accept the opinions of others Blog Posts Rules #No inappropriate language/profanity #Do not give out personal information #Do not offend users #Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content #Do not put down other users #No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) #Do not talk about any disturbing topics #Do not make pointless blog posts #Agree to disagree #Accept the opinions of others Chat Rules #Absolutely no profanity or inappropriate language. #No inappropriate topics #Be careful with giving out personal information #Do not offend users #Do not scare users #Do not put down other users #No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) #Do not talk about any disturbing topics #Do not spam in chat! #Agree to disagree #Accept the opinions of others #If you ever feel uncomfortable about a certain topic being discussed, politely tell the user. If a user tells you this please respect their feelings and try to change the topic. However, the uncomfortable user should also make the option to leave chat open. If you are uncomfortable, just excuse yourself for a little while. #If someone is bothering you, quickly find a chat moderator and tell them or leave the chat and send an chat moderator or admin a message on their wall. Chat Warning/Blocking Rules #Every user will start off with a warning if they break a rule. Depending on the severeness of the problem, they will also be kicked out of the chat. #If the user comes back and continues to act up, they will be banned. Category:Site administration